1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device package, an electronic device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an electronic device having an electronic component housed in a package, for example, a piezoelectric device disclosed in JP-A-2004-289238 is known.
The piezoelectric device disclosed in JP-A-2004-289238 includes a piezoelectric vibrating reed, which is an electronic component, and a package that houses the piezoelectric vibrating reed. The package of the piezoelectric device includes a package main body including a concave section and a lid body that covers an opening of the concave section of the package main body.
In the past, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-289238, such a package is formed by forming a through-hole in the package main body in advance and, after joining the package main body and the lid body, closing the through-hole with a sealing material, which is formed of metal such as an Au—Ge alloy, under reduced pressure. Consequently, it is possible to remove, from the inside of the package, unnecessary gas generated during the joining of the package main body and the lid body and obtain a hermetically sealed package.
However, in such a package, since the sealing material is used, material expenses increase. As a result, an increase in costs is caused.